Nicktoons: Freezr Frame Frenzy-Remastered
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy-Remastered is a remastered version of the 2004 Nickelodeon video game of the same name. The game includes of Nicktoon shows that were popular around the time. Plot: Jimmy Neutron has found out that something is wrong with the Nicktoon worlds as characters from those worlds are starting to get misplaced in other worlds. So he collects a team of Nicktoons and gives them his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000" which will allow them to take pictures of a character and zap them back to their world. Playable Characters: .SpongeBob SquarePants .Timmy Turner .Tommy Pickles (from All Grown Up!) .Arnold .XJ9 (Jenny Wakeman) .Danny Phantom .Otto Rocket .Rudy Tabootie .Jimmy Neutron .Invader Zim Worlds: .Dimmsdale-Level 1-The Streets, Level 2-Dimmsdale Elementary, Level 3-School Cafetaria, Level 4-School Hallways .Bikini Bottom-Level 1-Conch Street, Level 2-The Krusty Krab, Level 3-The Flying Dutchman's Ship, Level 4-The Park .Ocean Shores-Level 1-Rocket Beach, Level 2-Madtown Skatepark, Level 3-The Forest Rapids, Level 4-The Broadwalk .Amity Park-Level 1-Fenton Works, Level 2-The Streets, Level 3-Casper High, Level 4-Casper High Cafetaria .Eucaipah-Level 1-The Subarbs, Level 2-The Streets, Level 3-Jim Jr. Junior High, Level 4-Downtown .Tremorton-Level 1-The Neighborhood, Level 2-Tremorton High School, Level 3-Mezmer's .The Wilds-Level 1-The African Savannah, Level 2-The Arctic Circle, Level 3-The Pacific Ocean, Level 4-The Amazon Rainforest .Plainville-Level 1-The Butcher Shop, Level 2-Downtown, Level 3-ChalkZone .Invader Zim's Ship Bosses: .Dimmsdale-Robot Eddie-Location: Dimmsdale Elemantary Boiler Room .Bikini Bottom-Robot Jack Fenton-Location: Sandy's Treedome .Ocean Shores-Robot Squidward Tentacles-Location: Shore Shack .Amity Park-Robot Helga G. Pataki-Location: Amity Park Zoo .Eucaipah-Robot Crocker and Vicky-Location: Jim Jr. Junior High Courtyard .Tremorton-Robot Angelica Pickles-Location: The Goop Zone .The Wilds-Robot Reggie Bullnerd-Location: The Andes Mountains .Plainville-Robot Crust Cousins-Location: Magic Chalk Mines .Invader Zim's Ship-Invader Zim Non-Playable Characters: .Dimmsdale-Comso, Wanda, Vicky, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Chester, AJ, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Chad and Brad, Francis, Mr. Crocker, Sanjay, Elmer, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, The Mayor, Chompy, Chet Ubethca, Principal Waxelplax, Miss Dimmsdale, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Mama Comso, Cupid, Binky, Star and Twinkle, The Tooth Fairy, Catman .Bikini Bottom-Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Ms. Puffs, Larry the Lobster, Plankton, Karen, The Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barncale Boy, Manray, King Neptune, Bubble Bass, Fishes, Jellyfishes Ocean Shores-Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Squid Dullard, Raymundo Rocket, Tito Makani, Lars Rodriguez, Eddie, Sputz, Pi, Trish, Conroy Blanc, Violet Stimpleton, Merv Stimpleton Amity Park-Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Paulina, The Lunch Lady Ghost, Ectopuses, The Dragon Ghost, The Box Ghost, Skulker, Sampson, Technus, Sidney Pointdexter, Desiree, Vlad Plasmius, Walker, Penelope Spectra, Ghosts, School Kids, Spike Eucaipah-Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, Dil Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Harold, Principal Pangborn, The Swindler, Z, Stu and Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Betty Deville, Nicole, Sean Butler, Savannah Shane Tremorton-Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Dr. Wakeman, Brit and Tiff Crust, Sheldon Lee, Vexus The Wilds-Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Rhino, Lion, Zebra, Elephant, Hippo, Crocodile, Baboon, Cheetah, Leopard, Python, Gazelle, Hyena, Warthog, Meerkat, Ostrich, Polar Bear, Seal, Arctic Fox, Killer Whale, Walrus, Caribou, Arctic Tern, Narwhal, Musk Ox, Sea Turtle, Whale, Octopus, Dolphin, Sea Otter, Shark, Tropical Fish, Manatee, Stingray, Sloth, Spider Monkey, Caiman, Red-Eye Tree Frog, Boa, Tapir, Jaguar, Harpy Eagle, River Dolphin, Macaw, Toucan, Butterfly Plainville-Snap, Penny Sanchez, Reggie Bullnerd, Joe Tabootie, Millie Tabootie, Mr. Wilter, Principal Stingret, Biclops, Queen Rapsheeba, Skrawl, The Craniacs, Blocky, Spy Fly Other Characters: Hey Arnold-Gerald, Helga G. Pataki, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Brainy, Eugene, Curly, Rhonda, Pheobe, Big Bob Pataki, Miriam Pataki, Olga Pataki, Jolly Olly Man, Wolfgang, Edmund, Mr. Simmons, Stoop Kid, Pigeon Man, Sheena, Lila, Mr. Wang, Ernie, Oskar Invader Zim-GIR, Dib, Gaz, Ms. Bitters, Professor Membrane, The Almighty Tallest Tak and the Power of Juju-Tak, Jibola, Moon Juju, Flora, Lok, Dead Juju, Caged Juju, Dinky, Tlaloc, Orangutans, Rhinos, Sheep, Emus, Rams, Monkeys, SpongeBob_5.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Happy-Timmy-Turner.png|Timmy Turner tommy_1.png|Tommy Pickles th (3).jpg|Arnold dp11.jpg|Danny Phantom otto-rocket.gif|Otto Rocket Jenny_wiki_icon.png|XJ9 (Jenny Wakeman) Rudy_Tabootie.gif|Rudy Tabootie Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg|Jimmy Neutron Art_Zimyelling.png|Invader Zim